Rassemblement
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers épisodes inter-saison] Suite à la lettre de Shin, Grunlek et Eden se mettent en route vers les coordonnées indiquées par le demi-élémentaire, dans le but de retrouver ses amis et enfin stopper la Guilde des Intendants. Des retrouvailles qui ne vont pas être de tout repos.
_BON-SWAR ! Après avoir réfléchi longuement (genre trois minutes, c'est beaucoup uwu), voici un OS assez centré sur Grunlek et Eden sur fond de recherche de Balthazar, Théo et Shin, suite aux épisodes inter-saisons. Comme Bob n'est pas encore passé à la casserole, je le fait selon mon interprétation qui est quelque peu spéciale. J'vous ai déjà dit que j'adore écrire sur des personnages instables ? *^* Bref ! Lançons-nous, j'espère que ça vous plaira :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures sont la propriété de nos Bisounours adoré, à savoir Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Possibles spoilers sur les épisodes inter-saisons :)

 **RASSEMBLEMENT**

Grunlek von Krayn marchait depuis maintenant deux jours environ dans les montagnes froides et hivernales du Cratère, loin des grandes routes où l'on risquait de le reconnaître, un sac volumineux et très lourd sur le dos. A ses côtés gambadait fièrement une grande louve blanche au pelage un peu sale. Le nain avait bricolé un harnais à l'animal, pour qu'Eden puisse l'aider à porter ses affaires. La jeune fille qui l'avait aidé avait été généreuse dans la réserve de provisions, et un sac n'avait pas été suffisant pour tout rentrer. Le canidé ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, Grunlek se demandait même si elle n'avait pas été habituée à porter des choses avec ses anciens propriétaires tant elle semblait à l'aise.

« Si on en croit la lettre de Shin, encore une journée de marche et on devrait y être. »

La louve donna un petit coup de museau dans sa main, Grunlek lui caressa la tête. Eden était la seule chose qui le réconfortait ces deux dernières semaines, alors que de nouveaux pouvoirs étranges qu'il ne soupçonnait pas alors jusque là semblaient naître de son bras mécanique et que la peur que les mercenaires décrits par Shinddha ne le trouvent prenaient une grande part de ses réflexions actuelles. Et pour bien faire, il avait recommencé à neiger à gros flocons, empêchant d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Grunlek se réfugia dans la première grotte qu'il croisa avec sa louve et se dépêcha d'allumer un feu. Sans, il était sûr d'y rester. Il déchargea Eden et étala sa couche sur le sol. Cette dernière vint directement se blottir contre lui, lui apportant une dose de chaleur supplémentaire, et il finit par s'endormir, sans même manger, exténué par son long voyage.

Il n'entendit pas ainsi le danger imminent le guettant, quelques mètres plus loin. Devant la grotte, un des derniers groupes de mercenaires encore vivant, envoyé par la Guilde des Intendants patientait, attendant les ordres de leur chef. Ils avaient suivi la trace du nain toute la journée, et eux aussi auraient bien aimé pouvoir dormir. De ce fait, l'atmosphère était plus aux railleries et aux plaintes plus qu'à la traque.

« Si ces abrutis les voulaient, ils avaient qu'à se déplacer eux-même, railla l'un d'eux. Non mais vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec le demi-élémentaire non ? Un escadron entier tué en quelques minutes.

\- Et moi j'vous le dit, ajouta un second, pour qu'un nain tienne aussi longtemps hors de sa montagne, il doit être robuste. J'ai entendu dire que son bras mécanique est envoûté par les diables et que, quand ça lui prend, il mange des gens.

\- Vous avez vu la taille de son loup ? Poursuivit un troisième. T'es sûr que c'est pas lui qui te dévore vivant avant même que son bras ne s'en occupe ? »

Le silence retomba sur le groupe quand un homme imposant s'approchait, en armure de plates intégrale. Selon les rumeurs, il l'avait trouvée dans l'antre d'un dragon, sur le corps d'un chevalier mort, et il avait battu la créature à la seule force de ses poings. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il y avait perdu la jambe droite, aujourd'hui remplacée par un mécanisme à base de gems de pouvoirs, que l'on pouvait comparer au bras mécanique de Grunlek, en moins bien conçu et beaucoup plus instable, puisqu'il fallait changer les pièces souvent et que les pics d'acier le rattachant au reste de son os le faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais il avait acquis une certaine résistance à cette douleur, et il était le plus âgé de la bande, ce qui faisait qu'on le respectait naturellement.

« On ne va pas agir ce soir, dit-il d'une voix grave. »

Des grognement des désapprobation s'élevèrent immédiatement dans l'assemblée de mercenaires mécontents.

« Mais Chef ! Se mit à geindre l'un de ceux qui s'était plaint un peu plus tôt. Il dort ! Un coup d'arbalète dans la tête du loup, un dans sa tête à lui et c'est réglé !

\- Il est en route pour rejoindre les autres, et je pense savoir où. Il y a un village abandonné en contrebas. A priori, il n'y a personne. Un autre groupe de mercenaire devrait arriver en renfort, celui qui chassait le démon. On va leur tendre une embuscade.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? »

Un grand aigle se posa sur le bras de l'homme, pour simple réponse, un parchemin dans le bec. L'homme sourit doucement, et tourna les talons, sans se préoccuper de ses hommes, qui finirent par le suivre néanmoins, mécontents de n'avoir encore rien pu tuer aujourd'hui. L'un d'eux traînait une jeune fille, attachée par les poignets, qui semblait exténuée. Personne ne la vit retirer son écharpe de ses cheveux et la jeter dans la neige, avec le secret espoir que Grunlek la trouve et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour lui.

L'aube se leva quelques heures plus tard sur le Cratère. Lorsque Grunlek ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur une scène qu'il n'avait que rarement vu. Aplatie sur le ventre à l'entrée de la caverne, Eden surveillait un lapin, en train de gambader joyeusement dans les fourrés. Le nain sourit quand elle bondit pour l'attraper. L'animal, surpris poussa un petit cri avant de rendre l'âme. La louve ne le ramassa pas, quelque chose semblait avoir capté son attention. Elle reniflait l'air avec insistance, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Grunlek la suivit, alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision. Elle était en train de creuser la neige.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Eden ? Encore un lapin ? Celui là ne te suffit pas ? »

Elle se mit à gémir, avant de se coucher, en poussant du museau le trou qu'elle venait de faire. Grunlek s'approcha, et son cœur rata un battement. Il se baissa et ramassa un bout de tissu vert froissé, recouvert de neige.

« Je l'avais donné à Ynoka... Pour lui dire que je reviendrais la voir quand elle sera plus grande, qu'on partira à l'aventure. »

Eden avança dans la descente vers le village, toujours en train de renifler l'air. Grunlek sur les talons, sur ses garde. Une épaulette de cuir gisait dans la neige, avec un symbole bien connu du nain, le même présent sur l'affiche de mise à prix que Shin lui avait envoyé.

« La Guilde des Intendants. Eden, on y va. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. S'ils ont été jusque là, c'est qu'ils savent qu'on est ici. »

Il récupéra ses affaires dans la grotte, éteignit le feu et se remit en marche, en accélérant le pas. Ynoka, c'était la jeune fille qui l'avait recueilli, logé et nourri pendant plusieurs mois, et il refusait catégoriquement que mal lui soit fait. Ces mercenaires voulaient jouer avec le feu, très bien, mais rien ne surpasserait la motivation de Grunlek en cet instant. Il avait déjà perdu bien assez de monde, vu bien trop d'horreurs pour qu'une innocente meurt encore par sa faute. Le village où son groupe devait se réunir ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'horizon, en fin d'après-midi.

D'après le message de Shin, il était abandonné depuis des années et personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les chercher ici. En s'approchant, la première chose que constata Grunlek, ce fut le silence de l'endroit, angoissant. Pas un bruit, pas un oiseau ne semblait vouloir le troubler. Il repéra également des ossements humains sur le sol, laissés à l'abandon, la plupart des habitations semblaient avoir subit le temps et tombaient en ruines. Eden semblait également sur ses gardes, lâchant un léger grognement de temps à autre, méfiante. Ils progressèrent dans la ville, pas à pas. Grunlek remarqua plusieurs enseignes à moitié effacées. Une taverne, une épicerie.

« Hydromellerie... Kory... »

Grunlek lança un regard aux ossements, son cœur se serra. Shin leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le village où sa famille avait été massacrée. Cette ville déserte prenait des allures hantées au fur et à mesure que les bâtiments défilaient. Le nain avait l'impression de pénétrer un sanctuaire, un endroit où il n'avait rien à faire. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie brutalement. Eden sauta soudain sur lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne, et un carreau d'arbalète fila juste au dessus de leur tête. La louve releva une oreille.

« Viens Eden ! »

Ils partirent se mettre à l'abri derrière un bâtiment. Grunlek la retenait par le harnais. Eden était efficace au combat au corps à corps, mais un carreau d'arbalète pourrait la tuer, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il entendit deux hommes parler, non loin de lui.

« Je l'ai vu filer entre les maisons avec son loup.

\- Bravo, maintenant il va se méfier. Sérieux, t'as appris à tirer où ?

\- Le loup lui a sauté dessus pour lui sauver la vie. Si... Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, c'est peut être un démon... Ou... Ou...

\- C'est un animal bordel ! Arrête tes conneries maintenant ! »

Eden gronda, Grunlek encercla son museau pour qu'elle se taise. Elle ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier, mais ça fonctionna. Les mercenaires s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres. Le nain rentra dans le bâtiment, sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à se battre. Il ferma la porte et relâcha Eden. Elle renifla un instant l'air avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Grunlek lui emboîta le pas, et se figea net.

« Ynoka... »

La jeune fille, solidement attachée contre le mur, bâillonnée, tenta de lui crier quelque chose. Eden lui faisait face et grondait furieusement sur quelque chose en l'air. Grunlek finit par entrer dans la pièce. Un jeune mercenaire s'était réfugié en hauteur, en équilibre sur une poutre, les genoux tremblants.

« Dites... Dites lui de partir !

\- Descends de là où je lui ordonne d'aller te chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il va pas attaquer ?

\- Elle est dressée. Descends, je ne le répéterai pas. »

L'homme finit par obéir. Grunlek l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, le forçant à s'asseoir.

« Eden, assis. »

Eden s'installa tranquillement en face de leur prisonnier, qui, s'il aurait pu, se serait volontiers enfoncé dans le mur. Le nain se tourna vers Ynoka et défait rapidement ses liens. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je savais que vous viendrez Maître Nain. Avez-vous retrouvé vos amis ?

\- Pas encore. Mais on doit les prévenir.

\- Ils n'ont aucune chance, railla le mercenaire. Vous sortirez jamais d'ici. Pas vivants en tout cas. La Guilde des Intendants veut vos têtes sur des pics à l'entrée, pour la décoration. »

Une porte s'ouvrit en bas. Le mercenaire lança un regard mauvais à la louve.

« LES MECS ! ILS SONT LA !

\- Eden ! Viens ! »

Grunlek ouvrit la fenêtre. Il fit d'abord passer Ynoka, puis il lui passa Eden et finit par descendre à son tour, en désescaladant le mur. Les mercenaires arrivaient de partout, ils les rabattaient vers le centre du village, et même si le nain s'en rendait compte, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Eden s'était jetée sur un des hommes qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près, et se livrait désormais à un combat violent. L'ingénieur et sa protégée se retrouvèrent encerclés au centre, sans issue possible. Le chef s'avança, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Reste derrière moi, murmura Grunlek à Ynoka.

\- Alors Maître Nain, on dirait que votre dernière heure a sonné. Vous voyez, ça fait quelque chose comme trois mois qu'on vous traque, vous et vos amis. Mes hommes sont épuisés, et ont besoin de sang.

\- Ah ouais ? Hurla une voix au loin. Bah ils vont être servis ! »

Une flèche de glace s'encastra dans le crâne du Chef. Du sang gicla sur le visage d'un Grunlek incrédule alors que l'homme s'effondrait sur lui même, mort. Un silence de mort tomba sur le cercle de mercenaires. Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la flèche. Deux chevaux se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Bradoch était assis sur l'un d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sur le second, Lumière, Théo se tenait, le visage fermé. Shin était debout sur la monture, une main sur le paladin, l'autre maintenant son arc, visiblement fier du petit effet de surprise. Les mercenaires se ressaisirent, et Grunlek le remarqua immédiatement. L'un d'eux bondit en avant, hache à la main, en hurlant. Le nain dévia l'arme avec son bras mécanique, exposant son flanc. Eden, la gueule couverte de sang bondit dans le cercle à son tour, toujours prête à se battre et défendre son ami nain. Elle gronda sourdement.

Un des mercenaires ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva empalé sur une lance. Les deux chevaux avait rejoint la bataille. Théo avait déjà posé pied à terre et était en train de se battre avec deux mercenaires. Shin avait sorti deux poignards de glace et évitait gracieusement les ennemis, un peu à la manière d'un enfant jouant à chat perché, ce qui avait le don de bien irriter ses assaillants et renforçait leur volonté de le tuer. Bradoch se battait bien lui aussi, à cheval, avec une longue hache qu'il maniait à merveille. Ynoka, voyant son ami en danger, attrapa une pierre assez lourde, et l'écrasa sur la tête de l'homme menaçant Grunlek, qui tomba sur le sol en gémissant. Le nain en profita.

« Eden ! »

La louve se précipita dans sa direction, la queue battante.

« Ynoka, grimpe dessus. Eden, file dans les bois et reviens quand ce sera calme. »

L'animal pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Elle parut surprise de voir une humaine remplacer les sacs habituels sur son harnais, mais ne dit rien, et elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les bois. Grunlek fit volte-face, le combat n'était pas terminé. Il attrapa la hache que l'homme avait laissé tombé et la planta dans le ventre d'un mercenaire qui accourait vers lui. Théo vint facilement à bout des deux mercenaires, qui bien qu'expérimentés ne firent pas le poids face au paladin de la Lumière. Shin avait fini de jouer et abattu tranquillement ses ennemis d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il attendait que quelqu'un s'intéresse de nouveau à lui, presque en baillant. De nouveaux cris se firent entendre dans le lointain. Mais pas des cris de guerre ou d'assaut, des cris de douleurs.

« Ça sent le brûlé, lâcha Théo. »

Quelque chose passa à toute vitesse au dessus d'eux et vint s'écraser derrière un bâtiment, alors que des flammes s'élevaient de là où ça provenait. Grunlek abattit un second mercenaire, et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment au pas de course, suivi de près par Théo. Un homme était couché dans les débris d'une caisse, visiblement inconscient, un carreau d'arbalète planté dans la cuisse.

« Bob... murmura Grunlek. »

C'était en effet Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, dans un état physique légèrement différent de ce qu'ils avaient eu jadis l'habitude de voir. S'il avait repris forme humaine, de grandes ailes rouges dépassaient de chaque côté de son corps et deux petites cornes dépassaient de sa tête. Il semblait plus maigre que d'habitude, si c'était possible, et négligé. Sa robe semblait avoir été recousue rapidement à plusieurs endroits, sa barbe était beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude, ses cheveux également étaient dans un bordel monstre. Grunlek lança un regard à Théo. Le paladin avait le regard rivé sur les ailes rouges.

« Il l'a vraiment fait alors ? Il... Il s'est vraiment transformé ?

\- Oui. Mais tu l'engueuleras plus tard, aide-moi à le porter, il a besoin de soins.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de demi-démon redevenir humain après une transformation. Il doit... Je pense que... Et s'il...

\- Théo, c'est pas le moment des questions. On est en danger.

\- Très bien... Va aider Shin à finir les der...

\- C'est déjà fini, répondit l'intéressé en s'approchant, son arc dans le dos. J'en ai abattu quatre, les autres ont fui comme des lâches, en appelant après leur maman. C'était drôle. »

Grunlek lança un regard surpris au demi-élémentaire, en plissant les yeux. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez lui. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Bob poussa un petit gémissement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui. Théo soupira.

« Tenez-le. »

Grunlek et Shin firent basculer le mage sur le côté. Il se débattit faiblement, avant de se mettre à hurler quand Théo arracha le carreau avec toute la délicatesse du monde, et un regard assassin de Grunlek. Le paladin finit par le soigner avec un sort de guérison, et ses deux compagnons l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

« T'as une sale tête, dit doucement Shin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ces chiens sont à mes trousses depuis des semaines. J'ai réussi à tirer de l'un d'entre eux que vous vous réunissiez ici. Je suis content de vous revoir. Vivants. »

Théo croisa les bras, le regard dur. Balthazar n'osait pas le regarder, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Le mage poussa un long soupir et prit la parole.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Théo. Je sais, j'ai remarqué que j'ai des ailes dans le dos et des cornes sur la tête. Mais c'est le seul compromis que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il me rende ma vie et mon corps. Il veut que j'assume ce que je suis, et c'est ma punition. Je sais aussi que c'est à cause de moi en partie que ces mercenaires nous en veulent, mais si vous vous attendez à ce que je m'excuse pour nous avoir sauvé la vie, je ne le ferais pas. Oui, j'ai rasé une région, j'ai tué des innocents, j'en ai totalement conscience. Et si vous voulez savoir, ça fait trois semaines que je vous suis tous les deux, Shin et toi. Mais je n'osais pas revenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shin, surpris. Enfin... Je sais que Théo peut être un vrai connard, mais il est pas si effrayant.

\- Toi, ta gueule, grogna Théo. On doit aussi parler de ta façon de tuer Shinddha. Mais il a pas tort. Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? »

Les yeux de Bob virèrent au rouge, ses trois compagnons eurent un mouvement de recul. Balthazar se mit à sourire sadiquement.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je me présente à vous. Je peux reprendre le contrôle, le briser comme une brindille. Quand je le veux. Il n'est plus maître à bord. C'est moi qui décide quand je veux bien lui accorder sa liberté. Je me présente, le démon de Balthazar. »

Bob se jeta au sol en se tenant la tête. Il poussa un long hurlement de douleur, avant de se rasseoir. Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur normale.

« Je... Je suis complètement instable. Imprévisible. Et je voulais pas vous faire de mal. Mais j'ai entendu les mercenaires, et Grunlek était en danger et... Et je pouvais pas ne rien faire. »

Grunlek posa une main sur son épaule.

« On est une équipe. On laisse personne derrière. Tu viens avec nous, on trouvera un moyen de t'aider à le contrôler. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Ouais, encouragea Shin, qui avait compris ce que le nain essayait de faire. Puis ça va, on a tous les mains tâchées de sang. Puis un démon ça pourrait être utile contre ces connards d'intendants. Pas vrai Théo ? »

Théo se crispa. Le paladin ne semblait pas approuver ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ton père peut rien faire ?

\- Enoch ? Répondit Balthazar. J'en sais rien. Et je veux pas... Je veux pas le voir. Il serait trop content de me voir dans cet état là.

\- Bah on fera sans. Je vais t'apprendre à méditer, ça devrait calmer l'autre abruti dans ta tête. Je l'aime pas. Allez, en route. Les Codex vont pas se récupérer tout seul. On a de la route à faire. Pour ceux qui le connaissent pas, j'vous présente Bradoch. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. »

Eden sortit des buissons, avec Ynoka.

« On a vu des mercenaires s'enfuirent. Tout va bien Maître Nain ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Théo lança un regard à la gamine, puis à son bouclier, puis au nain, et planqua imperceptiblement le bouclier derrière lui, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Bob se releva, ses ailes se replièrent. Ynoka les observa tous un instant.

« Vous allez partir ? Dit-elle surtout à l'attention de Grunlek. Définitivement ?

\- On doit sauver le monde, répondit le nain d'une voix calme. Pour que des gens comme toi puissent vivre leur vie pleinement, et ne pas avoir à craindre de grands dangers. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je reviendrais Ynoka.

\- Je vous attendrais. Et je prierais pour vous cinq tous les soirs. Que le destin guide votre quête et les succès accompagne vos pas. »

Eden s'approcha du nain et lui poussa la main du bout du museau.

« Fais attention à toi. Le monde est dangereux.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi Maître Nain. Tout ira bien. Vos amis vous attendent, allez-y. Je serais là pour vous accueillir à votre retour. »

Elle lui sourit, s'inclina légèrement et tourna les talons. Les aventuriers se mirent en route, dans le chemin opposé. C'était la dernière ligne droite, les intendants seraient bientôt confrontés à leur bêtise, et nos aventuriers, enfin réunis et le cœur brûlant d'une flamme nouvelle, l'envie d'en finir, comptaient bien le leur faire payer.

* * *

 _Je suis pas du tout satisfaite par cet OS ._. Il y a plein de trucs qui vont pas, je trouve la fin totalement pourrie x) J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite de Royaume en Perdition :D Bisouilles !_


End file.
